Wolfwings/The Nightstalkers
We are never seen, but we are all around you. For we are... NIGHTSTALKERS The Nightstalkers are an ancient clan of fierce, dark-furred WolfWings who terrorize parts of Pyrrhia. They disrupt hunts, steal from merchants, and kidnap the eggs and hatchling dragonets of HuntWings, CougarWings, WolfWings, and other furred or half-furred tribes and raise them as their own. If you have been accepted into this fierce pack, consider yourself extremely lucky, for most Nightstalkers would refuse to let non-Nightstalkers among their dragonets, eggs, and precious hoards. They live in a heavily forested valley full of mist and dead trees, and their eerie howls echo from it day and night. It is unwise to confront one of the pack, for angering one will make you lifelong enemies with all of the members. They are seen rarely, and you can walk through their home without spotting one all day. If you do see one, it's probably too late to escape... A P P E A R A N C E Purebred Nightstalker WolfWings will have jet black fur, blue, gold, or indigo eyes, and rarely, gray markings. They will have long legs, large wings, and powerful tails, and have a very light step. However, many WolfWings from other packs, CougarWings, and even the rare HuntWings have been raised among the ranks of the Nightstalkers, resulting in hybrids. The Nightstalkers will not willingly give up their purebred or hybrid dragonets, but some have been known to creep into the normal tribes of Pyrrhia. P E R S O N A L I T Y The Nightstalkers are usually met in an aggressive way, where they are attacking and you're forced to defend. But in a non-combat situation, the Nightstalkers can be rather stuck-up to outsiders and other WolfWings, but among themselves, they are very strict but caring, making sure all of the pack's members have been fed, rested, and cared for. They will fight to the death for their family and pack. Most see them as mindless killers and raiders, stealing from honest merchants, farmers, soldiers and even hatcheries, mercilessly hunting down their prey and killing it. They keep no prisoners, and show no mercy. R A N K I N G S Alpha (x1) - The sole commander of the pack. He or she is the most respected and admired member of the pack, and all of the youngest members strive to become them. Beta (x1) - Normally the Alpha's mate or sibling. They are the one in charge of arranging raiding parties, and are one of the most skilled hunters and fighters of the pack. Delta (x1) - The pack's most skilled healer. He or she is a calm, level-minded WolfWing. Gammas (x3) - The healers of the pack. Well-educated, caring, and gentle. Subordinates (infinite) - The common wolves of the pack. Mothers (infinite) - The female WolfWings who are caring for dragonets. Adolescents (infinite) - Young Nightstalkers. Pups (infinite) - Even younger Nightstalkers, who cannot leave the Den or the Valley of Mist. Elders (x5) - Elderly Nightstalkers. Omega (x1) - The lowest-ranking Nightstalker. He or she has done something to earn this rank, either betraying a sacred rule, revealing secrets, or hurting a member of the pack. I N T E R A C T I O N S Allies None Enemies None Neutral Associations The Snowheart Wolves (Tipping towards Rivalry) The Main Pack (Neutral) M E M B E R S ( Name I User I Gender I Rank I Family I Species I Other ) Sable I JuniperTheSkyWing I Female I Alpha I None I WolfWing I N/A Shallow I The-Lonely-Owl I Male I Beta I None I WolfWing I N/A